I (Laugh) You
by kearuff
Summary: "Nee, Aominecchi, aku mencintaimu tahu." Kise menunggu, tapi jawabannya tak kunjung ia dengar.


**AN :** _Satu lagi fiksi dari saya. Bisa dianggap sekuel "What?" :3 . Kali ini fantasi saya terlalu absurd, dan karena saya terlalu galau, bahasanya juga jadi lebay. kredit untuk maya yang udah mau nyariin typo. gatau udah di benerin semua ato belum xD._

**Warning :** _**Foul language**, possible OOC, galau, lebay, pace yang tidak teratur. Banyak plot hole, isi sesuai dengan imajinasi anda :3_

**_Standard disclaimer applied_**.

.

.

**[Blindfold]**

**.**

**.**

Hanya lampu jalan dan kilatan dari lampu sen mobil satu-satunya penerangan yang masih aktif ketika Kise Ryota, setengah sadar, berkutat dengan tali sepatu sambil menyumpah-nyumpah. Yang dapat terdeteksi gendang telinganya hanyalah cegukan dari mulut setiap lima detik, dibarengi dengan suara angin malam yang menelusukkan minimnya _celsius_ ke lapisan epidermisnya.

Satu dua kali pria itu berhenti di suatu pinggir; ketika punggungnya terasa sakit karena terlalu lama berjalan sambil menunduk, atau ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang cukup dekat untuk ditendang. Tidak jarang dengusannya mengudara, kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh retinanya yang tidak pernah berfungsi dengan baik pada waktu-waktu seperti ini, dan hanya menginterpretasikan dua warna; hitam dan _hitam_ yang lebih hitam.

Seluruh kota diam dalam keheningan yang merayapi dunia menjelang subuh. Jalanan muram, hanya segelintir mobil yang berlalu-lalang serta tak ada yang cukup jelas untuk bisa dipandang, dan─

─_persetan_ dengan itu semua.

.

Kise Ryouta sudah lama berhenti melihat.

Buat apa repot-repot? Dunia_nya _memang tak pernah menjanjikan masa depan yang _jelas_ untuknya.

.

Dan lagi, apa mereka bilang? _Dia_ hanya punya waktu beberapa minggu lagi katanya?

.

_Shit_.

Tidak sekalipun Kise ingat ia _pernah_ peduli.

.

.

* * *

_From: Shintarou docoxx jp_

_Subject: Gawat!_

_Di mana kau banci? Kenapa tidak kau angkat teleponmu? _

_Ahomine tiba-tiba ambruk. Sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Cepat pulang!_

* * *

**[It's not that easy]**

.

.

_Brrukkk_

Sudah ke empat kalinya ia ambruk. Kali ini dengan pembatas antara trotoar dan jalan. Bibirnya sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah, tapi beruntung, _saraf olfaktori_-nya sudah tak berfungsi lagi untuk mempedulikan bau _amis_.

Ingin sekali Kise membiarkan dirinya tergeletak begitu saja. Sampai pagi. Sampai ia terbangun oleh rasa sakit karena seseorang tak sengaja menginjaknya. _Sengaja_ pun Kise tak keberatan. Sungguh, malah ia akan berterima kasih. Kise ingin dipukuli, dirajam dan merasa sakit yang begitu nikmat hingga jantungnya berhenti memompa darah ke otak. Lalu sel-sel kelabunya hancur dan membuatnya lupa akan semuanya.

Blah. _Ternyata_ ia seorang _masochist_. Ia tertawa miris.

.

_Prrrrtt Prrrtttt_

Lagi, Kise baru mengetahui bahwa kadar alkohol di dalam tubuh bisa membuatnya sebegitu sensitif terhadap getaran yang menjalar ke tubuhnya. Kise menengok._ Flat_nya masih sangat jauh bila ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Tapi hari ini Kise tidak ingin pulang.

_Prrrrtt Prrrtttt_

Syukurlah nada deringnya sudah ia non-aktifkan. Karena jika tidak, Kise tidak bisa memutuskan apakah tong sampah atau sungai yang akan menjadi tempat bernaung benda busuk bernama ponsel itu.

_Prrrrtt Prrrtttt_

Tidakkah mereka mengerti bahwa Kise tidak ingin _berbicara_? Atau bahwa Kise tidak ingin _mendengarkan_?

Atau mereka tidak ingat bahwa Kise sudah _berkali-kali_ mengatakan bahwa ia _tidak peduli_?

_Prrrrtt Prrrtttt_

Terkadang Kise berpikir, bagaimana manusia bisa hidup dengan mencampuri urusan orang lain atau, _fuck, _mengenduskan hidung mereka seakan-akan mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi anjing. Tapi sesudahnya dia akan kembali mengingat, kekolotan yang terbalut dalih kepedulianlah yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu. Kise mengerti. Manusia sangat suka untuk berpretensi.

Kise menarik ponsel dari saku belakang celananya, menekan tombol _power _dengan tenaga yang berlebihan. Layarnya kemudian mati, dan Kise membuang napas lega.

Konklusinya mudah saja. Kalau mereka tidak peduli dengan Kise, lalu buat apa Kise mempedulikan mereka?

Kise menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu masalahnya tidak semudah itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_From: KuroTetsu docoxx jp_

_Subject: Aomine sakit._

_Kise-kun, bagaimana kabarmu di London? Kami di sini merindukanmu, terutama Aomine-kun. Mungkin kau sudah tahu, tapi dia didiagnosa mengidap __Aneurisme aorta. Semacam kelainan pada dinding jantung. Sudah masuk stadium akhir. Dokter bilang jantungnya bisa pecah kapan saja─_

_kalau kau tahu maksudku, tolong pulanglah, dia membutuhkanmu di sini._

_._

_._

_From: Akasei docoxx jp_

_Subject: Daiki sekarat._

_Ryouta, jangan naif, pulanglah. Kalau kau memang sudah dewasa, harusnya kau tidak lari dari masalah. _

_Lupakan masa lalu. Daiki sangat membutuhkanmu._

_Kalau kau memang masih punya hati. Pulang._

* * *

**[Cacophony]**

.

.

Hari-hari belakangan ini hidup Kise dipenuhi dengan banyak kakofoni.

(misalnya saat seperti ini)

_Braakkkk braaaakkkkk_

Kise berharap engsel pintu _flat-_nya yang sudah mencuat miring itu tak akan mengkhianatinya, dan bertahan di sana, membatasi realita _sialan_ dengan dunianya yang_ melankolis_, yang selalu sukarela memberinya tempat untuk menyerah.

_Braakkkk braaaakkkkk_

"Buka Kise! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam!"

_Braakkkk braaaakkkkk_

Dia sudah bosan dengan nada-nada _tenor_ milik Midorima yang tidak diharapkan terdengar di _flat_-nya. Tidak juga _alegreto_ kasar yang tercipta dari gedoran pada pintu di pagi buta, lebih sering sore, dan tidak jarang malam hari.

"Kise-kun tolong buka pintunya, dengarkan kami."

Atau bahkan deretan _bariton_ halus milik Kuroko yang meski ada sebersit bait-bait kecemasan di dalamnya, _masih _terdengar penuh kontrol.

_Braakkkk braaaakkkkk_

"Sial cepat buka! Kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu."

Karena tidak seharusnya mereka bertingkah _out-of-character_ begini.

"Midorima-kun…."

"Diamlah!"

Dia tidak butuh mereka, atau bujuk rayu atau umpatan-umpatan setia yang mengunjunginya setiap waktu. Kise hanya butuh satu pak penuh _brendi─_merek apapun tak masalah, untuk ditenggak sampai dia ingin muntah, lalu dia akan terbebas dari semuanya sampai pagi.

"Hei! Kise kalau kau benar-benar tidak peduli, kenapa tidak kau buang saja teleponmu. Bukannya hanya diam dan melihat. Jangan jadi pecundang hipokrit yang seenaknya lari."

Ah yang ini sangat khas Midorima. Untaian kalimat sarkastis yang disemburkan dengan penuh intimidasi. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak diijinkan seenaknya menambah sebutan untuk Kise, karena akan berkorelasi sempurna dengan gelar "pemabuk" dan "orang Jepang menyedihkan" yang secara sukarela diberikan oleh tetangganya.

_Braakkkk braaaakkkkk_

"Kise-kun, kami mengerti perasaanmu. Kami tahu ini cobaan yang paling berat untukmu. Tapi tolong, temui dia."

_Braakkkk braaaakkkkk_

Mungkin nanti dia akan menyewa _flat_ lain di tempat yang lebih terpencil dan hidup dalam damai. Kise sudah bosan dengan rutinitas bergelung─memeluk tubuh─memasang headphone dengan volume paling maksimal─di balik pintu setiap hari.

.

.

* * *

_From: Murasaki docoxx jp_

_Subject: Aomine-chin kecelakaan._

_Tadi malam. Dengan truk. Tulang lehernya patah dan...pita suaranya hancur. Aomine-chin terus memanggil-manggil namamu, tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar._

_Aku tak sanggup melihatnya begitu. Pulanglah, Kise-chin!_

* * *

**[Evanescent]**

.

.

Kise ambruk sebelum matahari menjelajahi belahan bumi yang lain.

Salahkan _local bar_ yang terlalu dekat dengan _flat_ sewaannya. Atau bagaimana mereka bisa buka seawal ini. Yang Kise lakukan hanyalah datang, memesan segelas _m__artini, _memilih tempat duduk di pojok, lalu menghayati perannya sebagai pecundang.

Jangan tanyakan soal kontrol diri pada Kise, karena pria itu sudah lama membuangnya.

.

Sudah kesembilan kalinya Kise meminta gelasnya diisi ulang ketika ia merasakan tekanan di bahunya.

"Ryouta."

Kise menengok dengan lamban, mencari-cari _akomodasi_ yang pas untuk memadatkan visualisasi di depannya.

_Ah _mereka akhirnya menemukannya juga.

"Yo." Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan. Lalu kembali menegak gelasnya yang telah terisi penuh.

Akashi, Midorima dan Kuroko memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk mendatangi Kise, yang saat itu tingkat kewarasannya hanya setinggi lutut.

"Yo pecundang." Kise tak perlu menengok untuk melihat siapa yang mengatakan itu. Pria itu hanya meringis ketika mendengar suara decit kursi-kursi yang ditarik.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Gampang saja, bau pecundang terlalu busuk untuk disembunyikan."

Kise tak punya cukup nyali untuk menggubris.

"Shintarou, jaga bicaramu."

"Pakai ini," Kuroko menunjuk ponsel di tangannya. Seketika itu juga, Kise menyesali kenapa dulu ia mendaftarkan nomornya pada layanan _GPS._

Kise mengetuk-ngetukkan gelasnya dengan tak sabar, meminta isi ulang.

Akashi memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kise. "Ryouta, kau sudah menemuinya?"

Kise tertawa, ia menggeleng. Pria itu sudah tahu mereka _akan_ membicarakan ini. Cokelat madu-nya menerawang lampu _bar_ yang berkerlipan.

"Tidak. Tidak hari ini."

"Kapan kau akan menemuinya, Kise-kun?"

Kise tidak menyukai ke mana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya, berpikir sampai sekarang ini kenapa dia tidak bunuh diri saja? Dan di mana _ipod _sialannya itu?

"Huh?"

"Jangan lari lagi, Ryouta. Kita tidak tahu kapan─"

Kalimat Akashi mendadak berhenti. Tidak pernah dilihatnya mata Kise memperlihatkan benci sampai taraf itu.

"Kapan apa?" diulangnya perkataan Akashi yang belum selesai.

"Kise─"

Kise menepis tangan yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Tidak─" Kali ini Kise memainkan nada-nada tinggi, menuntut jawaban.

"Kapan apa?" dia mengulang, "jantungnya pecah? KAPAN DIA MAT─"

─_ouch_.

Pandangan Kise sedikit buyar dengan tinju yang mengenai pipinya. Mengusap darah, dilihatnya Kuroko dan Akashi mati-matian menghalau Midorima yang mengamuk. Kise merasa darahnya juga ikut naik. Merasa siap kapan saja untuk memulai konfrontasi.

"Jangan seenaknya menyuruh ini itu! Kau pikir kau tahu bagaimana rasanya HAH, TENGIK?"

Akashi sekarang maju, menjadi penghalang antara Kise dan Midorima.

Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari pertemuan yang canggung itu, menurut Akashi, maka sebaiknya diputuskan saja sebelum semuanya bertambah runyam. Sebelum _redhead _itu memimpin mereka keluar dari bar, dia menoleh pada Kise yang tersungkur di samping kursi dan berkata,

"Temui dia, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu."

.

.

.

.

**[Hypocrite]**

**.**

**.**

Matahari tidak berada pada posisi presisinya ketika Kise berdiri menyender pada dinding gedung di pinggir jalan.

Repetisi sol sepatunya yang sejak lima belas menit lalu berdetup-detup tidak sampai ke telinga Kise. Perihal apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini, Kise juga tidak benar-benar mengerti. Tahu-tahu dia langsung mengucapkan nama tempat ini begitu _chauffeur_ bertanya ke mana ia hendak pergi.

Di luar dugaan udara Jepang lebih panas daripada London. Kise menarik longgar _mafela_ yang melilit lehernya, meskipun dalam hati Kise tahu bukan itu sebab dahinya dikerumuni peluh.

Kedua atensi Kise dicuri oleh sekelompok bocah amatiran─_terlihat_ dari payahnya cara mereka men_dribble_─yang tengah bermain _streetball three on three_ di seberang jalan. Beberapa kali _shoot_ hanya memutar di pinggir _ring_, gagal masuk. Setelahnya menyusul dengus kecewa dan sorakan lega dari pihak lawan. Tapi Kise sudah lama mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tepatnya hanya beberapa meter dari bocah-bocah itu, duduk di bangku kayu yang terihat bersinar oleh ilusi optik matahari senja.

Kise menurunkan sedikit topinya, _Mafela_-nya ia kencangkan sampai menutupi mulut.

Ah…..sudah berapa tahun ia tidak melihatnya?

Tiga? Hmm…lima?

.

Dari jarak segitu ia bisa memastikan bahwa pemuda di seberang terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja. _Hiperbolisme _yang mengganggunya belakangan ini sebetulnya tidak diperlukan. Toh semua manusia pada akhirnya akan mati, _kan_?

Karena tidak ada yang terlihat salah dari Aomine Daiki. Perawakannya nyaris tidak berubah sama sekali sejak Kise terakhir kali melihatnya. Dan itu yang membuat mata Kise sedari tadi membeku pada titik fokusnya.

Kise meraup napas panjang.

.

_[Aneurisme aorta, eh?]_

_._

Lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

Kise tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan; darah yang memusat pada ujung kaki, membuat Kise kesemutan atau jantungnya yang kontan berpacu terlalu cepat.

Tidak ada cacat. Dia terlihat lebih tampan malah, dan lebih kasual dengan _jumper _yang sedikit kebesaran. Kise bahkan bisa membayangkan Touou _jersey_ hitam legam, yang hampir senada dengan surai birunya yang mengkilap karena dipenuhi keringat yang mengucur sampai ke _Nike Hyperdunk _di kaki ─semuanya lengkap dengan Aomine versi dua puluh empat tahun, karena sekalipun Kise tidak pernah membayangkan Aomine tanpa ditemani basket yang melambung menuju ring._  
_

Satu-satunya yang terdeteksi cacat─kalau itu bisa disebut cacat─adalah kenihilan pada sorot matanya.

Karena tidak seharusnya Aomine berwajah seperti itu di hari yang sebegini cerahnya.

Tapi Kise tidak berhak berkomentar, karena _dia_ juga, selalu menemukan ekspresi yang sama tiap kali dirinya bercermin.

Dan berkali-kali Kise meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak tahu menahu apa penyebabnya.

.

Sebuah bus melaju pelan dari arah samping. Kise memutuskan untuk naik.

Dalam perjalanan, Kise tertawa. Meskipun sebenarnya tak ada yang pantas untuk ditertawakan.

Pria itu menertawai bagaimana ternyata, Midorima _sangat_ benar.

Kise Ryouta adalah seorang _pecundang hipokrit, _dia sendiri yang memastikannya.

.

Karena tadi sebersit antisipasi muncul dalam dirinya.

Mungkin, dia berpikir, meskipun kelihatannya _absurd,_ dan sesudahnya pasti Kise akan menyangkalnya habis-habisan.

Mungkin bila Kise berdiri lebih lama lagi di sana, segala _emosi_ dan _afeksi _lama yang dia sudah lama terkubur dalam-dalam akan kembali mencuat ke permukaan,

lalu melucuti semua _pretensi-_nya belakangan ini.

.

Kise takut dirinya akan menyerah, kemudian akhirnya kembali peduli.

.

.

.

.

**[Miss]**

**.**

**.**

"Orang sekarat tidak boleh minum-minum."

Tangannya menyambar dengan kasar kaleng bir yang hendak menyentuh bibir pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Lalu dia menenggaknya habis dalam satu kali tegukan. Meremas kaleng yang sudah kosong, melemparkannya ke jejeran kaleng-kaleng lain yang telah dihabiskan teman malamnya itu.

Kise menoleh.

"Yo, kau masih hidup?"

Respon yang Kise dapat sungguh tak ternilai. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa dulu sampai menangis, atau menangis sampai tertawa.

Yang Aomine Daiki lakukan hanyalah menindih tubuh Kise keras, memeluknya, lama ─terlalu lama sampai-sampai membuat Kise lupa peran sarkastis yang harus dimainkannya. Kemudian ketika didengarnya erang kesakitan dari mulut Kise, ia melepasnya dengan raut yang menyandang konfesi _"Maafkan aku"_, menatap Kise tajam, lalu memegang pipi Kise, memeriksa jemari Kise, mengelus rambut Kise, memastikan bahwa cokelat madu di depannya itu benar-benar _milik _seorang Kise Ryouta.

Kise bisa apa kecuali memasang tampang menyeringai?

"Merindukanku, eh, _Aomine_?"

Dan yang ia dapat hanyalah seulas senyum tak berdosa. Dan-oh-dia tidak sudi mengingatnya- sepasang biru pejal yang berkaca-kaca.

Selama dua puluh empat tahun, Kise masih tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja senyum Aomine bisa membuatnya membumbung tinggi ke angkasa, dan membuatnya jatuh oleh gravitasi mengerikan secara bersamaan. Pria itu tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa lingkaran dalam _biru pejal itu _semakin membesar ketika beradu dengan _cokelat madu_ Kise, bisa dengan mudah membuat mulut Kise terasa asam dan berair, dan terasa perih ketika ia terpaksa menelan ludah.

_[Katakan sesuatu, bodoh!]_

"Kau tidak mau bertanya apapun padaku, heh?"

Lawan bicaranya hanya menggeleng, masih menggenggam erat jemari Kise yang memberontak. Senyumnya belum luntur. Membuat Kise merasa orang paling bodoh di dunia. Tentu saja Aomine tidak akan bertanya. Dia _tidak _bisa.

Kise mendengus.

"Lepaskan. Kau tidak berhak menyentuhku begini, tahu." Dirasakannya Aomine menyeringai di sampingnya. Genggaman di tangannya malah semakin erat.

Seharusnya Kise tahu bahwa tidak semestinya dia kembali menaiki bus yang baru dituruninya, menuruti tendensinya untuk kembali ke tempat itu, hanya untuk mendapati Aomine masih berada di sana, di malam hari. Karena angin malam membuatnya rapuh, dan menjadikan dirinya ingin menelusuk ke lengan Aomine.

Karena sesungguhnya, Kise Ryouta _membenci_ Aomine Daiki.

.

.

"Jadi, Aomine_cchi_, kapan kau mati?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Vengeful]**

**.**

**.**

Kise Ryouta _membenci_ Aomine Daiki.

Lihat saja tampang sok tak berdosanya saat langkahnya tiba-tiba menyimpang, ke arah bocah-bocah amatir itu, lalu kembali dengan bola basket kumuh di tangannya yang ia julurkan kepada Kise. Kise membenci bagaimana pria itu seenaknya saja membuat malam hari yang seharusnya dialiri hawa sejuk menjadi mendidih dengan menarik lengan Kise ke arah _court _di pinggir jalan itu, alih-alih mengiyakan ekspresi repulsif Kise yang seharusnya membuatnya tahu bahwa Kise sama sekali tak ingin memegang benda sialan itu (apalagi memainkannya), pria itu malah menghujaninya dengan tatapan brengsek sialan yang membuatnya menelan kembali _"Main saja sendiri, idiot." _dari mulutnya.

_[Aku tak pernah bisa menang darimu, huh?]_

Kise membenci basket seperti ia membenci Aomine Daiki.

Gerakan Aomine tidak segesit dulu. Cenderung lambat malah, memberitahu Kise bahwa sudah lama pria itu berhenti main. _Steal-_nya tidak bertenaga, dan _dribble_-an nya tidak stabil. Dan Kise membenci itu.

Kise membenci bagaimana _dia _gagal mengeksekusi lemparan Kise yang sebenarnya tidak seratus persen akan masuk (hanya karena ia kehabisan napas, dan harus berhenti karena mulutnya memuntahkan darah), membuat Kise mendapatkan kemenangan perdananya dengan begitu mudah, seperti membalikkan tangan._  
_

Kise membenci Aomine Daiki seperti ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Karena ketika Kise mengusap-usap tangannya ke punggung Aomine, ia melemparkan senyum "_Ayo lanjut, aku tidak apa-apa._" ke arah Kise, menjadikan Kise kembali sadar akan begitu cepatnya perputaran bumi, dan Kise menyerah, lalu menangis (ia melayangkan tinjunya ke dada Aomine, berkali-kali, sebagai presipitasi kebenciannya, agar jantungnya pecah malam itu saja, sehingga ia mati), agar Kise tak bertanya-tanya sampai kapan ia bisa melihat senyum yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

Kise membenci dirinya sendiri seperti ia membenci Aomine Daiki. Karena seharusnya dia yang mati, bukan Aomine, karena, ketika pria sekarat itu masih bersuara, tak sekalipun Kise pernah mencoba mendengarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Falling in]**

**.**

**.**

Kise lupa bagaimana rasanya bibir Aomine. Tapi malam itu yang bisa dikecap saraf lidahnya hanyalah rasa asam alkohol. Dari mulutnya sendiri, juga mulut Aomine. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang Kise ingat, hanya satu orang yang mabuk ─dirinya.

Yang Kise sadari, dia harus mengalungkan lengannya ke tengkuk Aomine karena pemuda itu nampaknya bertambah tinggi beberapa senti. Kise juga ingat Aomine merangkap tubuh Kise dengan kedua tangannya, memainkan anak rambut pirangnya sambil menelusupkan lidahnya ke mulut Kise lembut.

Kise ingat bagaimana jantungnya meletup-letup, membuat kakinya limbung karena terlalu banyak emosi yang tertuang dalam ciuman memabukkan itu.

Kise tidak ingat ia merapalkan "Aku membencimu," di sela-sela napas mereka, membuat Aomine menciuminya. Berulang kali hingga Aomine membungkam bibir Kise dengan miliknya, memastikan bahwa kata itu tak terucap lagi.

Lalu Kise akan memukulinya karena sekalipun Aomine tidak pernah bicara, tidak pernah _menjawab. _Kemudian Aomine akan menyangga tubuhnya, sebelum lututnya menyentuh lantai, karena terlalu lama menangis.

Yang Kise ingat Aomine mendekapnya semalaman, tidak sekalipun melepaskannya, dan mereka berdua terlelap sampai pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[I _Laugh _You]**

**.**

**.**

"Aominecchi, aku tak tahu apa kau sudah tahu. Tapi aku orangnya posesif loh."

Pria itu hanya merangkul Kise, tidak menjawab apapun.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa seenaknya lari begitu saja. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu, tahu."

Lagi-lagi partner-nya membisu. Aomine hanya mencium tengkuk Kise, meremas rambutnya lembut, menggelengkan kepalanya di leher Kise sebagai ganti jawaban bahwa dia tidak menyetujui usul Kise.

.

"_Nee, _Aominecchi, aku mencintaimu tahu." Kise menunggu, tapi jawabannya tak kunjung ia dengar.

.

Sebagai gantinya, Aomine akan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang hanya untuk Kise saja, sambil merapalkan kalimat _"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu," _lewat kode-kode dari tangannya.

.

Kise memang tidak akan bisa mendengar, tetapi dia bisa melihatnya.

.

.

**_[FIN]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**AN :** _Happy ending kan? xD, gomen ini happy ending terbaik yang bisa saya pikirkan. oh ya, judul fic ini sebenernya permainan kata2, soalnya pelafalan love dan laugh mirip :3 .gomen terlalu absurd(udah diperingatkan di awal :P), gomen masalah karakterisasi. gomen penceritaannya lebay. gomen untuk semuanya.__  
_

_se..no─Arigatou!_

.


End file.
